


Be by My Side

by e_scape



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, i swear this was the first time ive written a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_scape/pseuds/e_scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato leaves to tie up loose ends and Hibiki is left waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be by My Side

**Author's Note:**

> set after the events of the main story line. Sort of like daichi's triumphant ending where everyone retains their memories. written over a year ago before record breaker came out, so miyako's personality probably differs from canon.

It had been exactly one year since Yamato had disappeared, leaving Hibiki with the position of the JP's leader, and vague words of, "I will be back", erasing himself completely from Hibiki's life. 

Day in, day out, he found himself defending his against from Yamato's crazy twin sister, Miyako, who seemed intend on dethroning Hibiki--and taking his head along with his position.

And it didn't help that she looked a exact copy of Yamato, only female.

Hibiki lets out a soft sigh as he looks down at the huge stacks of paperwork gracing his (well, technically it was Yamato's) desk. God, how did Yamato deal with it all? No matter how much time passes, Hibiki doesn't think he can get used to it.

This position belongs to Yamato, and Hibiki'll defend it until he comes back--no matter how long it takes.

"Chief." A single knock comes from beyond the heavy oak door, and Hibiki frowns. The door is unlocked; he doesn't use the password protection like Yamato does, and Hibiki makes it pretty clear to all the members of the JP's that there's no need to knock before you enter.

It's probably Makoto, Hibiki guesses. She's always been one to follow protocol, and that hadn't changed, even after Yamato had disappeared to Polaris-knows-where.

"Enter."

The door creaks open, and true to form, Makoto steps in. "The demons at Tsuutenkaku have been dealt with, sir." She gives a small salute, and Hibiki shifts in his chair.

"Thanks for your hard work, Makoto." Hibiki pauses slightly before continuing, "You do realise that you don't need to refer to me so formally, right?"

"That would hardly be proper of me." The response is clipped, brief, but not unkind. Makoto's unyielding on this matter, and Hibiki knows it wouldn't be much use trying to convince her.

"Ah, fine. I won't press the matter. You're free to leave now. Keep up the good work."

Makoto bows herself out, and the room is silent again. Too silent for comfort, Hibiki notes. To think this silence was basically Yamato's home. Granted, Hibiki had practically lived in with Yamato in his office before Yamato left (Did he need to keep reminding himself?), so there wasn't much time Yamato was actually alone.

Io, Daichi and Joe are all currently out on field missions, so Hibiki can't call them in to pass time. Might as well get started on all that paperwork, Hibiki decides. After all, it's not getting any smaller.

He's on the twelfth page when some panicked JP's subordinate bursts into the room speaking so fast it's an incoherent mess, Hibiki not able to make out any words.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, and tell me the situation, Hibiki says, and the JP's member complies, composing himself.

"Demons, sir. There's too many of them, and the 5th squad can't hold them back!"

"Alright, lead the way." Hibiki grabs his black and gold JP's coat and flings it over his shoulder, on top of his bunny hoodie.

"What? There's no need for you to personally come, Chief!"

"What type of a leader would I be if I sat on my ass while people were dying out there?"

"Understood!"

By the time Hibiki makes it out on the battlefield with a group of new recruits, the squad currently in battle are barely holding it together.

"Otome, please heal the injured units!" Hibiki calls over noise of the fray, and he sees Otome get straight to work.

Hibiki himself steps onto the field, coat billowing and hoodie ears flowing in the wind (time and time again, Yamato would tell him how ridiculous the combination looked, and Hibiki would always cheerfully brush Yamato off).

"New recruits with me, those injured head towards Otome!" Hibiki commands, flipping his phone open and pressing few keys. The JP's leader's signature demon bursts forth in a flash of white light, into the ground.

"Byakko, Multi Strike!"

Within minutes, the area is wiped clean of demons, and Hibiki recalls his demon with a, "Thanks, Byakko."

The newbies regard him with a look of open shock and amazement, causing Hibiki to laugh. It wasn't as if Byakko was the strongest demon in his stock either. Even Makoto or Fumi possessed demons more powerful than that. 

Only bits of demon pooled with blood were left scattered around the battlefield served as the reminder of the (rather one sided) battle.

"Alright. This perimeter is cleaned out. New recruits, help out the older members to clean up the remains. The area can be opened up to public once you're done."

With a wave, Hibiki leaves his subordinates to the task, starts to drag himself back to the terminal, where he's out of sight, and lets out a heavy sigh.

God, he hates issuing commands-- he's not really cut out for this kind of stifling position.

Hibiki's not surprised that Yamato usually had that expression as if he had a stick up his ass all the time, anymore.

...but then again, Yamato probably enjoyed the control he got from ordering people around all the damn time.

By the time Hibiki finishes mentally offending Yamato, he's already arrived at the terminal. He activates it, and sends himself back to the Diet Building.

It's an odd sensation, really. Hibiki's never quite wrapped his head around the fact that he's traveled the distance of a few prefectures in a mere second.

He doesn't dwell too much on it, though. Hibiki still has to attend to that (huge) stack of abandoned paperwork that's just sitting on his (Yamato's) desk.

Io, Daichi and Joe are back by the time Hibiki is, and he enjoys a brief chat with them before heading back into his office. It still has the nameplate 'Hotsuin Yamato' on the door; something Hibiki's never gotten around to changing.

Hibiki only gets a brief moment of respite before the door to his office slams open. He sighs tiredly before facing the intruder. "What do you want this time, Miyako?"

"Today's the day I finally drag you down from that seat, Kuze-San!" Miyako proclaims from where she stands, firmly planted on the ground, whip in hand. "I will return this position to it's rightful owner: the Hotsuin Clan!"

"Miyako, don't you get sick of that? You've been at it for a year already."

"Be quiet! I won't rest until I complete my task!"

"Miyako, enough," that familiar voice commands, and Hibiki finds himself unable to breathe.

"Brother?" Miyako sounds rather shocked as well, so Hibiki guesses that Yamato disappear off the face of the earth for a year. "But the elders didn't give any word of this..."

"Indeed. Since I am back, your role here is over. Return." Hibiki hears Yamato dismiss his sister, who turns on her heel and walks out of the room, presumably go report to the clan leaders.

"Now...Hibiki, you haven't looked up once. I'm surprised. One would have though you'd tackle me to the floor upon my arrival."

It's true; Hibiki hasn't dared to look at Yamato. He's afraid: afraid that it's all a dream, and once he looks up, he'll discover Yamato isn't here.

And Hibiki doesn't think he can bear that.

"Are you afraid that I'll disappear?" Yamato's question hits bulls eye.

Admits his doubts, Hibiki's sure of one thing. Yamato's presence in the room is unmistakeable; real. The fingers on his chin are tangible, tilting Hibiki's face up, forcing him to face Yamato.

Hibiki lets his fingers gently brush Yamato's cheeks, confirming that the silver haired teen's actually there next to him. When Hibiki's finally satisfied, he lets his hands wander, moving back, and rests it to Yamato's silky, soft hair.

"You won't ever leave without telling me again?"

"I assure you I won't." Yamato's countenance is impatient--something that Hibiki doesn't share; he's content to just stare at Yamato's face, taking in every little detail.

It's remarkable how little Yamato's face has changed in a year--the same pale skin still covers those high cheekbones, and his lips are curled into a thin smirk at Hibiki's shameless admiring. 

The grip in Hibiki's hair tightens (when did Yamato put his hand there?), and pushes his head forward, lips smashing into lips.

It's painful at first, with both of them pressing into the kiss as hard as they can, and Hibiki's sure that his mouth won't come out of this unscathed.

The thought rings true as both pull away, Yamato's lips a--rather pretty--blossom of purple and blue against pale skin. Hibiki doesn't think his mouth faired much better-- he can taste the faint metallic taste of blood in his.

Despite how real it feels, Hibiki pulls Yamato back for one more, gentle kiss--just a bush of the lips--just for reassurance.

Hibiki finds Yamato smirking at him once he turns around to face the younger teen.

"Are you finally satisfied that I'm not a figment of your imagination?"

"You dick." Was all Hibiki managed to make out. "Where the hell were you for the past year?"

"Sorting out family matters."

"And why didn't you tell my how long you'd be away for?"

"I did not know when I would get back, so I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"You..." Hibiki let out a breathless laugh. "How can I never get mad at you in these situations?"

"Because there's nothing to be mad about. I did come back, did I not?"

"If you hadn't, I would be having this conversation with you!" Hibiki's voice is like a shout in the silent room, and he immediately regrets raising his voice. It's not Yamato's fault, it really isn't.

"I was at fault." Yamato says the phrase like it's foreign, and it probably is. Hibiki wouldn't be surprised if he had never utter those two words before in his entire life, and that makes it all the more special now. "You were lonely, weren't you?"

"It's..." Hibiki wraps his arms the silver haired man, burrowing his face in the crook between Yamato's neck and shoulder. "'m glad you're back," Hibiki says, voice muffled by Yamato's coat.

Yamato stiffly stands there for a minute before wrapping his own arms around Hibiki, returning the embrace.

The door flies open with a starting 'thud' as Daichi comes running in with little regard for his surroundings.

"Yooo, Hibiki! Yamato's back!" His eyes widen as he takes in the sight. "Oh. Oh. OH. Well, I'll just be back later, ahaha...?"

"Shijima." Yamato's voice makes Daichi freeze on the spot.

Even with the chief's arms wrapped around another man, he doesn't seem any less intimidating.

"H-hibiki, we're best friends right?" Daichi stutters out, shooting his friend a despairing look.

Hibiki only offers a sympathetic shrug in response. "Sorry, man."

"Come by my office later. Perhaps then we can instill some semblance of social decorum into you."

Half an apology is mumbled before Daichi's out the door, and Hibiki's left alone with Yamato. "Now where where we up to before Shijima interrupted?"

"Me getting angry at you for leaving, and you taking it so gracefully I feel like a child?"

"Ah yes. Good to see that part of you hasn't changed. Hopefully my subordinates haven't been giving you too much grief."

"You should give them more credit, you know," Hibiki chides gently, "they've missed you."

"Even more so than than my own lover?"

Hibiki fights down a grin, a pleasant warmness bubbling up in his stomach. 

"Makoto was a close contender, but ultimately fell short," Hibiki simply says, managing a straight face all the while. 

"A pity," Yamato says, his dry sense of humor all too prevalent at times like these, "but I will consider your earlier proposition."

Hibiki cocks his head to the side ever so slightly. "About your subordinates?"

"Yes," Yamato says, choosing saying his words carefully, "Time and time again I have put my trust into you, and you have yet to let me down. I see no reason to doubt you at this point in time."

"Not after all we've been through together."

"Do you..." Hibiki licks his lips before continuing, "...do you phrase things like that on purpose?"

"Phrase things 'like that'? Would you care to elaborate?"

Yamato seems completely oblivious to his choice of words, but the small smile on his lips suggests otherwise. They stare in silence at each other for a while, neither of them feeling the need to talk. The silence doesn't feel heavy, but rather, it gives Hibiki a sense of familiarity, like the times they'd catch up on paperwork side by side, the morning sun filtering through the windows. It had been a warm memory--one of Hibiki's fondest. 

"Chief Hotsuin!"

The door slams open once again, and they look away, spell broken. 

"I-I apologise for interrupting!" The woman looks like she's on the cusp of tears over her relatively minor transgression, and Hibiki smiles at her. 

"Makoto, it's okay. Yamato and I were just having a small chat, isn't that right?" He nudges Yamato on the shoulder, and whispers a quick "be nice."

Standing abreast, shoulders touching and hips aligned, Hibiki grabs Yamato's hand where it's hidden from Makoto's view, and squeezes, taking Yamato by surprise. 

There's not much more to ask for as they stand together and close, existence irrefutable and tangible, not just another piece of data in many. 

Perhaps it's okay now, Hibiki thinks as he feels Yamato squeeze back.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know you don't shout out commands like in pokemon but it sounded fitting at the time.


End file.
